dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Hour: Crisis in Time Vol 1 3
14 Hours, 39 Minutes Ago: In New York City, the heroes of the world finally converge and join together. Superman is elected group leader. 17 Hours, 3 Minutes Ago: The Justice Society arrives at Vanishing Point, and Extant immediately begins blasting them with Chronal Energy. Waverider shows the two Hawks how they are at the center of some of the problems and ramifications still being caused by the original Crisis. The Hawks merge with the modern-day Hawkman and the Hawkgod to form an entire new being. 14 Hours, 1 Minute Ago: On Cairn, Vril Dox of L.E.G.I.O.N. determines that the Timestream is falling apart and sends probes into it to investigate. 14 Hours Ago: In Supertown, even the New Gods themselves are terrified of the entropy, as Highfather finds himself unable to feel to feel the powers of the cosmos anymore. 13 Hours, 59 Minutes Ago: The heroes discuss the chronal disruptions with Waverider, and whether or not they can determine who's real and who isn't. Aquaman questions whether or not there could be a singular being of power controlling the whole situation. The newly-merged Hawkman joins this group of heroes. 12 Hours, 50 Minutes Ago: The Justice Society continues to fight Extant, but are grossly outmatched. He uses his powers to age them. The Atom is outright murdered, and Doctor Fate is defeated as well. Wildcat and Sandman are aged into withering old men. 12 Hours, 45 Minutes Ago: From New York, Waverider feels for the presence of Extant, and is able to track him to Vanishing Point. He is too late to save most members of the Society, as all of them except Alan Scott are aged to old men by Extant's powers. 12 Hours, 42 Minutes Ago: A city from the 25th Century (home of Booster Gold) appears above New York City, and begins slowly descending, about to crush everything. Metron explains that alternate timelines, past and future, true and false, are all merging with the present. 12 Hours, 38 Minutes Ago: Extant causes Alan Scott's power ring to suddenly lose all its power. After putting the Justice Society in stasis to stabilize them, Waverider confronts Extant. He is shocked, when Extant unmasks himself and reveals a face identical to that of Waverider's own. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * ( ) Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * ( ) * * * * * Locations: * * * * * * * ** Items: * * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in the Zero Hour: Crisis in Time trade paperback. * Zero Hour: Crisis in Time was shipped on a weekly publishing schedule. * The reading order for this limited series counts down backwards beginning with issue #4 and ending with issue #0. * The Justice Society of America was only recently brought back into the Timestream by Waverider during Armageddon: Inferno. * Superman makes reference to seeing his parents in an alternate timeline, which he did in an earlier crossover. * This is the first appearance of the Alpha Centurion. He will make his first full appearance, however, in where his origins are explained. Although his timeline is erased after Zero Hour ends, a version of him will eventually show up in mainstream continuity. | Trivia = * Power Girl is pregnant in this issue.(See page 7, panel 4) * Hawkman's battle against the giant Hawk-being parallels ongoing events in the Godspawn arc running through during Zero Hour.Hawkman (Volume 4) #9-13 * The Legionnaires that appear in this issue along with Emerald Dragon (more commonly known as Ultra Boy) are actually the Batch SW6 Legion, temporal duplicates created by the Time Trapper. They are currently in the present day because they journeyed into the past to find something. * Superman makes reference to running into a number of different Batmans, which occurred earlier during Zero Hour. | Recommended = | Links = }}